Domination
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry/Nikki smut, utter smut. No plot here people, it's PWP. Rated M for a reason.


**Warning: No plot what-so-ever in this fic. It's just porn and smut. Dom!Nikki, Sub!Harry. I blame everyone at Lj for me writing this, especially view_er1 :D I blame you most of all! XD**

**xxx**

* * *

Nikki was quite taken aback one day at work when Harry strolled into the lab wearing a smart suit, tie and jacket included. She looked him up and down when he wasn't looking at her and couldn't help but smirk when she felt a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. She looked back down at her work and tried to focus on it but her mind kept straying to Harry and his new clothes.

After work that day when Nikki made her way to the car park she saw Harry leaning up against his car, fiddling slightly with the keys. Then Nikki remembered that her own car was in the garage having its yearly check up, and cursed. Harry looked up and smiled at her as she wandered over and glanced her eyes over him again, nodding appreciatively. She then looked up at him and blushed when she saw the smirk on his face, then she realised that he had undone the first few buttons on the shirt and his tie had become loose. Without thinking, Nikki grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to press her lips to his in a quick but passionate kiss. She heard him moan in surprise and went to pull away but he wound his arms around her back and prevented her from moving away and took control of the kiss. Nikki looped her arms around his neck and ran one hand through his hair, before she took back control of the kiss, letting Harry know who was in charge at that moment. She broke the kiss and Harry rested his forehead on hers, both of their breathings ragged.

"Where's your car?" he whispered to her

"Garage" Nikki managed to get out before she kissed him again, running one hand up the front of his shirt, then feeling evil she deepened the kiss and pressed her hand up against his bulging trousers, gaining a loud moan from Harry.

"Get in" he told her as Nikki pulled away from him with a smirk on her face. He unlocked his car and opened the passenger side door for Nikki before he practically ran to the driver's side and climbed in.

As soon as they entered Harry's house, the front door was kicked shut and Nikki had Harry pinned up against the wall before the shocked man had time to react. Nikki pressed herself even closer to him and moaned slightly when she felt his arousal pressing against her, she grinned into the kiss and broke away to look at the slightly dazed Harry.

"Bedroom?" she suggested cheekily as she kissed him again and ran one hand over his crotch, making Harry moan slightly and break the kiss.

"You're a cheeky minx" he hissed out as she pressed up against him again. Harry then took her hand away from him and dragged her upstairs, missing Nikki's smirk as she planned what she was going to do.

They were barely in the bedroom when Nikki slammed the door shut and pushed a very surprised Harry back onto the bed and straddled him, her skirt riding up slightly as she did so. She pressed her lips to his and preceded to undo his tie and drape it over her own neck before moving away and focussing on undoing his shirt buttons very slow, all the time looking Harry in the eye with a smirk on her face. Harry then knew who was in charge, and he found his arousal growing for the woman who was dominating over him. He let his hand wander up her thigh and went to go higher but Nikki grabbed his hand and moved it away while she shook her head.

"Don't even think about it Dr Cunningham" she whispered into his ear and a shiver of desire ran through him when she called him 'Dr Cunningham'. Nikki then sat up slightly and pushed the shirt from his shoulders and dragging it off him, dropping it to the floor and running one hand down his chest making Harry shiver and reach up for her again. "Hands" she hissed and moved them away again "I might have to do something about them"

Harry's breathing quickened dramatically when he heard this and saw Nikki reach up and run her fingers over the tie that was around her neck, a predatory look in her eyes and a sexy smirk on her face.

"So you won't be able to touch me" she whispered as she leant down and pressed small kisses onto his neck, she felt his arms twitch under her hands but he didn't make any attempt to touch her again "But _I_ will be able to touch _you_"

"Nikki" he whimpered when she started to kiss her way down his chest and looped two of her fingers under the waistband of his trousers. Harry then brought his hands to Nikki's jumper and attempted to tug it off but Nikki wasn't having any of that. She pushed his hands away and took the tie off her neck.

"I warned you Harry" she told him in a sing song voice and Harry's throat went dry as he tried to say something but nothing came out as Nikki reached up and tied his wrists together, a maddening look on her face as she did so and secured the tie to the head board at the top of the bed. She then looked down at him and cocked her head to one side as Harry licked his lips. "I told you you liked it" she laughed and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I always suspected you were...domineering" he hissed out the last word as Nikki sat back and brushed against his arousal "_God_" he breathed as his eyes flickered shut for a few seconds.

"You may call me Nikki" she giggled and climbed off him slightly before undoing his belt buckle and antagonising slowly undoing the zip on his trousers.

"Nikki.." Harry moaned "You're..killing me..here"

"Oh I do hope not" Nikki shrugged innocently as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement "I'm not into that"

"Nikki" Harry whined as she pulled his trousers down his legs before stopping and tugging his shoes and socks off and then dropping the trousers to the floor, leaving his boxers firmly on, much to Harry's chagrin.

"Yes?" Nikki asked as she straddled him again.

"Your clothes" Harry hissed out as she moved back against him, making a moan escape from his lips.

"What about them?" she asked when she glanced down at them.

"Nikki damn it take them off" Harry moaned as she reached behind her and ran one hand over him, all the while staring at him intently to see his reaction, his now fully dilated pupils were hidden from her as his eyes fluttered shut again and he let his head fall back and a loud moan escaped his lips. "Ni..Nik..Nik" he panted and his eyes opened slightly when she moved her hand away. "You're..such a..tease" he breathed as he tried to get his breathing back under control and tugged at the tie which was tied pretty tightly. He stopped doing this however when Nikki pulled her jumper quickly over her head and threw it on the floor and reached behind her to undo her bra excruciatingly slowly and this was dropped to the floor as well. "I want to touch you" Harry whispered to her and tugged on the tie again.

"No" Nikki replied simply "Now if you keep doing that" she nodded towards his hands "I'll stop and get dressed"

Harry stopped instantly and Nikki giggled.

"So obedient" she muttered into his ear and he moaned slightly as she nibbled on the lobe before kissing her way very slowly down his neck, along his shoulder and down his heaving chest where she stopped. "I think you might have to have a reward for that"

Harry just moaned as Nikki kissed him, trying to move his hands to run them through her hair but the tie prevented him from doing so. Nikki broke the kiss as quickly as she had started it and crawled down his body until she reached his crotch and ever so slowly pulled them down his legs, Harry watching her all the while. They were dropped to the floor and Harry opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a loud moan as Nikki wrapped her hand around his erection and ran her fingers lightly up it. Harry's breathing became more erratic as Nikki continued to do this and he couldn't help but thrust up into her hand, making Nikki laugh slightly and let go.

"Nikki please" Harry practically shouted out but Nikki smirked down at him and climbed off the bed before dropping her skirt and underwear to the floor and crawling back to lay on top of Harry.

"What do you want Harry?" she asked coyly as she rubbed herself up against him making him moan and thrust up against her but Nikki chuckled and moved out of the way. "Tell me"

"I want...you.." Harry ground out, his breathing ragged, "I want to..be..inside you"

"I want doesn't get" Nikki told him the proverb and Harry just glared at her, the affect dampened somewhat by the fact he was tied up "Now, I'm going to untie your hands". Harry's eyes lit up as she reached up and with shaking hands untied his own but before Harry could do anything with them, she lowered herself onto him making them both moan. Nikki threw her head back as she felt him inside her for the first time, her eyes flickering closed and Harry brought his hands to her hips, holding her steady. The only sound in the room was their erratic breathing as they got used to the new sensations they were feeling. Nikki then leant down and rested her hands either side of Harry's chest as she began to move on him, small moans escaping her mouth as she did so.

"Nikki" Harry whispered breathlessly as he gripped her hips tightly before running one hand up her back and tangled it in her hair, her moans driving him crazy. Nikki opened her eyes to look down at him, her hair falling down and framing her face, some of it sticking to her sweaty forehead, some of Harry's doing the same. Nikki then leant down and pressed her lips to his, their tongues battling for domination as Harry ran his hand that wasn't in Nikki's hair down her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Harry" Nikki moaned as he trailed his hand to her front and to her chest, she sat up slightly to give Harry better access and she scraped her nails down his chest. Harry felt her tightening around him and let out a long breath and a moan as Nikki's gasps and moans became louder. "Harry I..I need..to.." she moaned and lowered herself onto him again just as she let out a loud moan and screamed his name, her breathing becoming shallow and fast as she shuddered around him. Harry couldn't help but grin up at Nikki as she tried to get her breath back but Nikki glanced up at him and pressed herself down on him again very slowly, making him lose control and thrust up into her, her name escaping his lips in a low moan that matched hers at the same time. Nikki then collapsed onto Harry and he wrapped his arm around her back, their breathing still heavy and erratic, Harry's hair sticking up at odd angles, some plastered to his sweaty face. Harry let out a long breath and leant up slightly to press a kiss onto Nikki's lips before laying his head back again, both of them completely exhausted.

"Wow" Harry breathed out after a while and felt Nikki chuckle "That was.." he let out another breath "Fantastic"

"Mmm" Nikki agreed as she nodded her head on his chest, neither of them willing to move from their position. She turned her head slightly so she was leaning her chin on his chest and gave him a tired smile but her eyes were sparkling with amusement and satisfaction. "I always knew you liked kink"

* * *

**On that note..HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**xxx**


End file.
